The Hard Road Towards Love -Improved version-
by Thewanderingspiritofstories
Summary: Sonic, the hero everyone knows and loves. Astrid, a creation made for the pure purpose of destruction now an ally. Astrid is hopelessly in love with the blue hero and Sonic has a dark obsession, Astrid will soon fall into a dark pit of secrets, bloodshed and lies. will Astrid make it through the web alive? or will she suffer a fate worse than death?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Izzi here, and finally with the new and improved Story. Hopefully this will be more coherent and on point with what I'm trying to convey. Have fun reading and maybe even give me your honest feed back, just please no hate :)

* * *

The Hard Road Towards Love v.2

CH 1

It was nine in the morning when young Astrid awoke. She stretched as she yawned. She got up and got dressed, and made her way to Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow and Rouge were her best friends, Shadow and Astrid were creations of Eggman's Grandfather. They were created to cause destruction to Mobius. During the time of their creation, they befriended a young girl by the name of Maria. The three of them were content with their friendship until one day, G.U.N had came, Eggman's grandfather was arrested, Both Astrid and Shadow were sealed away and Maria was shot, leaving Astrid and Shadow in a deep depression and hatred that stewed for years.

Soon, Eggman had released them, letting them cause havoc once again. They met Rouge along the way and the three of them were partners in their small mission, but before their mission was completed, Sonic stepped in and snapped Astrid and Shadow out of their deep seeded anger and depression.

Now, the trio go out and collect the emeralds and help out Sonic and his friends when needed. At the moment, they had the red and green ones.

Astrid flopped down at a bench as she approached her friends.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We'll try to sneak in if we can, and if that doesn't work, we'll use force." Shadow explained.

Astrid nodded.

Soon, they made their way to G.U.N facility and noticed that it was heavily guarded.

"We're going to have to use force.." Rouge stated.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "It would seem so.."

Soon, the trio started to fight their way in, determined to find the emerald.

XXXXXXX

'...In other news, currently there seems to be a huge riot going on in G.U.N Facility, from what we can see it seems to be three people making their way through, their identities seem to be Rouge The Bat, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Astrid Nebula Rose once again…'

A growl was heard as the T.V. was turned off and the front door opened and closed.

~Outside of G.U.N facility~

As Astrid, Shadow, and Rouge walked out with another emerald, they noticed Sonic there, not looking too happy.

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow growled.

"Not you that's for sure." He said with a stale laugh. "I'm here for Astrid." He simply said.

Astrid shyly walked up to Sonic. "What's up?"

"I wanted to take a walk with you." He answered.

Astrid smiled happily as she felt her heart pound. "S..Sure."

Sonic and Astrid walked down the road, Sonic looked over to a blushing Astrid.

"Listen, Astrid. I saw the news today and heard what happened."

Astrid nodded, her ears lowered in submission. "I'm sorry.." She simply said.

"I'll forgive you when you dump those two nobodies!" Sonic yelled.

The young female felt her heart sink.

"B..But we've been friends for a long time." Astrid softly protested.

Sonic growled lowly. "Those guys aren't good for you. You need to surround yourself with people like… Amy and Cream, they're a better fit for you."

Astrid nodded, she flashed an empty smile. "I...If that's what you want."

The cobalt male smiled as he patted her head. "Good girl."

Astrid blushed as she smiled a bit.

While she smiled, she felt herself hurting inside, while she loved the blue hero, she also loved her friends. She knew why he felt that way, seeing how she openly expressed that she wanted to become his mate, he's been more controlling of her and her actions, he wanted her to more to his liking, and she willingly dropped almost all of her favorite things and changed her actions for his sake. However, being asked to drop her two best friends she knew for years, hurt her deeply.

"Well, I'm sure you can walk yourself home, I gotta go and run a few errands. I'll see you…. Whenever." Sonic said as he ran off.

Astrid watched him as he left with a smile on her face. She thought he was an amazing person..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, izzi here with a brand new chapter! Any suggestions and questions you have then you can P.M. me.

* * *

CH 2

A few days pass by and Astrid had been true to her word and hung out with Amy and Cream for a while. While she had fun with them both, every time she wanted to go off and do something like graffiti random walls out in the streets, Cream always scolded her.

Right now, She was with Knuckles, Knuckles was another close friend of hers. He helped her hone in some more combat moves and unleash more of her hidden potential. At first they seemed to buttheads, but they found common ground and eventually became fast friends. He now helps her train along with Amy.

"So what's on the agenda today Knux?" Astrid asked.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "I've set up a few practice bots that Tails hooked me up with around the field, it is your job to go find, and defeat them."

Astrid nodded. "Sure I can do that."

Knuckles smirked. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Astrid went to the middle of the field, she tied up her thigh long hair in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way and proceeded to fight off the practice bots. They seemed to put up quite a fight, the young female was struggling with a few of the bots, but she had made it through. Knuckles nodded in approval.

"Not bad. Maybe one day you'll be able to surpass Sonic." He said with a snort.

Astrid laughed. "Maybe one day.."

XXXXXXX

"Welcome home, is there anything you need?"

"No, no. Not yet."

"Any news about Astrid?"

"Yes. I finally got her to stop hanging out with Shadow and Rouge. Those two are too vulgar for her, they'll taint her perfectly pure nature.."

Sonic sighed as he sat on his couch.

"Sonic. I'm sorry, but I can't stay silent any longer. Astrid is not a good fit for you! You can have anyone else.. Like Amy!"

"Are you disobeying me, Tikal?" Sonic growled.

"N-no.. I was just giving a suggestion.."

The blue blur got up and walked up to the echidna. "Tikal.. What do we say?"

"A woman is meant for keeping the house, tending to their children and pleasing their husbands."

"Aanndd?"

"A-And They are only to be seen, not heard..They only speak when spoken to.."

Sonic nodded. "Good. Now I'm going out tomorrow, my task on bringing her here will soon begin.."

Truth be told, at the moment, Sonic thought Astrid to be a nuisance. He only lusted after her body, she had proportions his current mate doesn't have. She has big breasts, a slender figure, and a nice round rear. She had the body that he thought belonged to him..

Tikal nodded submissively. Soon, the next day rolled by and Astrid was walking down the road, she was feeling a little peppy this morning.

Reason being, she was going to be asking Sonic on a date. She somehow felt that today might be her lucky day.

As she continued walking, she found the blue blur walking down the road, he seemed to be walking towards her, which made her smile with delight.

"Hey Astrid." He greeted. "Listen.. I was wondering if you could meet up with me later today at twinkle park?"

Astrid felt her heart begin to pound. "Are you asking me on a date..?" She asked shyly.

"Take it however you want. Are you coming or not?"

Astrid nodded excitedly. "Yes! When do you wanna meet up?"

"Four thirty."

After their plans, Sonic left. Astrid was brimming with happiness. She finally had a date with Sonic. She quickly ran to the mall to find brand new clothes to wear for their outing.

XXXXXXX

"When will you leave for Twinkle park?"

"I'll leave when I'm ready to leave."

Sonic was busy getting his stuff together, he was making sure he had everything to be able to start luring her to him, unknowing to him, Tikal was making her own plans to sabotage their outing. She knew it wasn't her place to question her mate's motives, but she hated the idea of having Astrid with them. She thought the young female was too vulgar and unfitting for the blue blur.

"I'll be back, don't wait up for me." Sonic said as he left.

Tikal took a deep breath, it was time for action..

=At Twinkle Park=

"Hey Sonic!"

Astrid cheerfully greeted as she hugged him tightly.

Sonic lightly shoved her off as he felt a little annoyed. "Hey. So what do you want to do first?"

Soon, their adventure began. They went on many rides, and played many games.

Sonic didn't realize it, but he was slowly falling in love with Astrid and her personality. He found her more gentle, playful personality endearing when she wasn't obsessing over him. As they continued their adventures, Tikal had begun her plans. She was going to try and make Astrid look like a bad person by sabotaging everything they did.

She followed them up to an arcade, she found them playing a co-op game and looked around for an opportunity to harm her reputation.

She noticed Sonic's wallet was right between them, she slowly crawled up and watched them carefully, they seemed to be too deep into the game to notice.. She quickly snatched the wallet and carefully put it in Astrid's sweater pocket.

She slowly backed away and watched the scene unfold.

A few minutes pass, and Sonic starts to get a little tired. "Phew. All that gaming has me beat. I'm going to get a soda."

As he pats himself down to find his wallet, as Tikal hoped, he found it in her pocket.

"Astrid? What are you doing with my wallet?" He asked a bit angrily.

Astrid looked confused and pat her sweater and found that she indeed had his wallet.. She knew at that moment, she couldn't save herself when she had no proof of whoever tried to frame her, so she decided to come up with a little lie..

"I was holding on to it since it was out in the open, didn't need anyone stealing it now." She said as she handed it back to him.

Sonic smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

Tikal became angry as she saw Astrid snake her way through her little plan.. She looked and saw Sonic with a large soda cup and smiled deviously. She could shove Astrid and make him spill his drink thinking she was trying to tackle him..

The young echidna slowly approached her from behind and gave her a pretty hard shove, and just as she hoped, she fell into Sonic and they got covered in soda.

Astrid sat up and held her head, as she had hurt it during their collision.

Sonic rubbed his head and felt disgusted as he was covered in cola.

Sonic was about to yell at the female when a worker ran up to them. "Are you two alright? I apologize, I left a latter nearby the machine the young lady was at and caused her to trip." He explained as he helped the young female.

Sonic blinked and looked at the man. "It's alright.." He merely said.

Tikal clenched her fists. Why was her plan failing?! Did fate decide the two should unite with them?

She followed them as they left the arcade and stood by the entrance of the park.

"I had fun today." Astrid said.

Sonic nodded a bit passively. "Yeah..Me too." Sonic looked at the blue female and felt entranced.

Her bright purple and red eyes were shining with love and affection..

Without them realizing, Astrid and Sonic started to slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Tikal, who was watching became angry and screamed as she tackled Astrid.

"BACK OFF MY MATE YOU DIRTY HARLOT!" Tikal screeched as she pulled on Astrid's silky midnight blue hair.

"TIKAL! STOP!" Sonic growled as he pried her off of Astrid.

Tikal looked absolutely feral as she stared down Astrid.

"Astrid! Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he lifted her up.

Astrid's red and purple eyes were filled with tears.

"I-I guess so."

Sonic looked at Tikal angrily. "Why did you hurt her!?" He asked furiously.

"S-Sonic, you have to understand I was protecting you!"

"THAT WAS NOT PROTECTING ME! THAT WAS ASSAULT! SHE DID NOTHING TO ME!" Sonic yelled.

Tikal's light blue eyes were filled with tears.

"T-Tikal..w-what did I do for you to hurt me..?" Astrid asked whimpering.

Tikal looked at Astrid furiously. "What did you do?! What did you do?! YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY MATE AWAY FROM ME YOU HARLOT!"

Sonic's and Astrid's eyes widened.

Sonic didn't want Astrid to know that he was already mated till after he had her. Astrid's heart was breaking into millions of pieces. Without another word, she ran off...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Izzi here! hope you're enjoying the new version of this story. Any honest feedback is valued. Just no hate please :)

* * *

CH 3

It was the middle of the night. Astrid was packing up a bag as she wiped tears away from her face. She decided to leave Mobius for a while, after finding out Sonic had a mate this whole time hurt. He had someone that loved him.. And he loved her.. So why did he take her out on a date? Why did he almost kiss her? Was he just using her so that he could break her in the end as payback from all the destruction her and Shadow caused back then?

As she zipped up her bag, she heard a knock at her room door.

"C-come in!" She called.

Soon, Rouge and Shadow came in. "Hey. We came by to see you but we heard you crying, are you okay?" Rouge asked.

Astrid shook her head and explained what happened. "..And now, I'm going to be leaving for a while. I need to get away and clear my head.."

Rouge hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about a thing! We're coming with you, we have a home in Soleanna that we can stay in. Right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded as he patted Astrid on the head. "Faker will get what's coming to him." He stated as he looked a bit pissed off.

~2 hours later~

Sonic and his team were all hanging out together, it was a rare occasion, everyone now had lives of their own now that eggman stopped attacking.

"Hey you know, I haven't seen Astrid in days, we should all hang out with her, her house is just around the corner ya know." Knuckles commented.

Sonic however didn't want to go to her house, he knew she'd probably rip him a new one if he approached her.

"U-um.. Why don't we NOT go there.. She could be busy." Sonic stammered.

But his friends didn't buy it.

"Nice try Sonic but we all know you don't wanna see her cause she might jump you again." Amy said.

Amy had quit her pursuit of Sonic long ago, she had learned that he wasn't interested in her and dropped her crush on him, she now had a new crush on a certain black and red hedgehog.

"Yeah!" Tails said agreeing with her.

They ended up walking to her house, leaving Sonic behind. As they walked up to the door, Amy saw a note on the door and read it out loud:

"Dear Sonic Team, I have left Station Square. You can thank that no good heartbreaker Sonic The Hedgehog! He had me thinking he was gonna make me his mate! But that no good liar had a mate! I met her during my date with that blue rat! Anyway, I was heartbroken and decided to leave, Shadow and Rouge came with me, I'm not sure if I'll return, maybe I will maybe I won't, who knows. I've taken a lot of time already so I'll let you go now, goodbye. Maybe we'll run into each other again someday.

-Astrid Nebula Rose"

Everyone looked sad and shocked.

"S-She's gone?" Knuckles said in a slight sad voice.

"Looks like it." Amy said sadly, while Amy was upset that Astrid left, she was mostly upset because Shadow had left for what it seems like forever.

They all walked back to where Sonic was and Sonic looked relieved that Astrid wasn't there.

"Aww what happened she wasn't home? Man.. I was really warming up to the idea of tagging her along with us." he said as he shook his head.

Suddenly Amy went over to Sonic and gave him a huge slap across the face.

Sonic looked shocked "Hey! Amy what was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed his face.

"YOU'RE A LYING PIG THAT'S WHY! YOU MADE ASTRID LEAVE FOR GOOD WITH SHADOW AND ROUGE!" she yelled.

Sonic's eyes widened as he felt his heart tightened.

"W-what.."

Amy almost tackled him but everyone else held her back.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO HER! YOU MADE HER LEAVE!" Amy screeched as she clawed her arms around trying to get out of everyone's hold.

Sonic felt his heart clench but shrugged it off, it was no matter to him, he can always find her and make her his mate when he finds her, she's willing to come to him, especially with mating season coming up in a few weeks, she'll be with him in no time.

"Listen.. I was going to tell her.. But she wouldn't let me find time to say anything since she would always drag me everywhere.." He said trying to hide his true intentions.

But none of them were having it, they knew how sensitive Astrid was and were greatly disappointed in Sonic.

"You should've told her from the freaking start!" Tails shouted.

"You had many chances to tell her you had a mate! But nooo you decided to play with her feelings and break her heart."

Everyone was shocked that Tails was the one scolding Sonic. Usually he backed him up no matter what but it seems that even Sonic's current actions struck a nerve even with him.

Sonic looked down at his feet "I-I'll fix this, I'll bring her home and I'll make things right with her." he stated.

"You better!" Amy growled.

Soon, the group left him alone in disappointment. Sonic walked back to his home with his head hung low. Where could she have gone? There were too many places to figure out where she could've gone.. Especially since she was with Shadow and Rouge, knowing them, they would try and go to a place where Astrid couldn't be found.

As he entered his home, he noticed Tikal wasn't home yet. After the confrontation they had, she ran in fear of his wrath, he thought she would've came here but no.. She must be trying to find ways to redeem herself.

Sonic went upstairs and went through his list of places he's been at, he thought that maybe she could be in one of those places..

'This might be far fetched.. But maybe she went here..' he thought to himself as he found a place..

=One week later=

Astrid was staring at the ceiling, her eyes puffy and red from all the tears she produced, bags were under her eyes as she hadn't been able to sleep. She felt hurt, betrayed, and used. She sighed as she got up. Shadow and Rouge had gone out for a while, they were running a few errands currently, leaving the young female alone.

She decided to go out for a walk, the weather was nice and she wanted to enjoy it. She put on a black sweater and leggings and walked out. She put her hoodie over her head and shoved earphones in her ears, listening to 'Solitude' by Evanescence.

As she walked down the road, she felt her heart clench tightly, the pain and agony of being betrayed was becoming unbearable. She chewed her lip hard, she jumped up on a nearby building, startling a few passersby and sat at the edge watching the beautiful waves of the ocean. The more she stared, the more she felt entranced.

The lights in Astrid's eyes had dulled as she decided her next action.. She whispered her final goodbyes as she dropped down. Freeing herself from the pain and agony..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Izzi here, enjoy the new chapter, any feedback is welcome, just no hate please :)

* * *

CH 4

=? P.O.V=

I was standing on top of a building staring at the ocean, alone with my thoughts. I was not in a good place right now.. I came here to try and better my life, but instead I got the exact opposite.. A lot had happened upon my arrival, and I became alone.. I had only one friend here..

As I stood alone with my thoughts, I saw her.. Slowly sinking into the ocean, a girl seemingly willing to drown. I couldn't let this happen. I dove in and swam after her, luckily I was able to catch her.. I came back up and ran back to my home, with the girl in my arms.

I set her down on my sofa and put an ear to her chest…. She was breathing luckily. I grabbed her hoodie and uncovered her face, my eyes widened in surprise.

'Why would Astrid be trying to kill herself!?'

Last I remembered, she was with Shadow and Rouge, happy as she could be. What happened to her..?

I sat next to her and sighed. How could someone as sweet as her become so…. So broken…? Who did this to her..? I looked at her face and noticed fresh tears running down. What was she dreaming about?

=Astrid's dream=

Astrid was looking around, she saw nothing but a black room… Where was she? Why was she here?

"HELLO?! IS ANYBODY HERE!?" She shouted.

No response.. Astrid began to walk, however, it felt like she was just walking in place. What was this place and why was she here? As she walked down the black room, she found a door.

"This must be the exit.." She muttered aloud.

She opened the door and walked in. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was dimly lit and was in poor condition.. She walked out of the room and stopped in her tracks as she found a woman at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes narrowed as she looked familiar…

'Is...is that ME!?' She thought to herself.

She watched the woman deeply. She had the same fur color as her, and the same eye color.. Except.. They were more dull, her left eye also happened to be bruised... What happened to this girl? She noticed there was a bite mark on her ear which meant she was mated. Who was her mate? And why isn't he here? As Astrid watched the woman walk up the old wooden stairs, her eyes widened as she saw a large belly..

'S..she's pregnant!?' Astrid thought to herself.

She ran to the woman in fright. "Excuse me ma'am are you alright?" She asked.

No response.. The woman merely walked through Astrid as she continued her way to wherever she was heading to. The young female looked behind her in shock. She.. She just walked through her like she was nothing.. Astrid began following the woman as she walked on.. Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened could be heard.

"ASTRID NEBULA ROSE!"

Astrid looked back in fear. Who called out for her? She ran downstairs and saw Sonic.. But he looked pissed off.

"Yes dear?"

Astrid spun around and saw the same woman from upstairs.

'THAT'S ME!? WHAT HAPPENED?!' She thought worriedly.

"Why were Shadow and Rouge here!?" He asked angrily.

The woman flinched. "T-They were helping me with the baby.." She answered.

"What have I said!?" Sonic growled.

"T-They were to never approach me because they would taint my innocence?"

"Exactly! And what did you do?"

"I...I let them come over and I now deserve to be punished?"

Astrid's eyes widened in shock as Sonic suddenly struck the young woman with a hard fist. He continued on, making sure to avoid her stomach. Astrid's eyes watered as she watched in agony.

"What cruel reality am I in right now!?" She shouted through her tears.

Suddenly, everything disappeared. Only a bright golden glow remained..

"This is a reality you will face if you continue to pursue him!" A voice echoed.

Astrid stared into the bright glow. "Why!? I love him!" She yelled.

"He doesn't love you Astrid. You need to get away from him! You will learn soon enough.."

Soon, the glow faded away and Astrid suddenly felt as if she was drowning. She suddenly launched up for air.

"Woah, woah, woah, Astrid relax!" A voice exclaimed.

The young flower looked beside her and her eyes widened slightly. "S-Scourge!?"

The young male smiled weakly. "Yeah.. It's me."

Suddenly, he gripped her shoulders tightly. "WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!? YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF US WOULD MISS YOU!? WHAT ABOUT ROUGE? SHADOW!? OR THE SONIC TEAM!?"

Scourge stopped as he saw her beginning to cry. "What happened to you..?" He asked in a low voice.

As the young girl sniffled. She explained what happened between the blue blur and her through her tears. Scourge sighed heavily. He figured all the yelling and interrogating probably wasn't going to help. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. He's such an asshole.." He murmured.

Astrid tensed in his hold. Scourge was an enemy to the Sonic group, he apparently saw 'untapped' potential in Astrid and tried to use her for his bidding. He used her innocence against her and made it seem like none of the team actually liked her, they hated her for all the destruction she had caused previously, making her join his gang for a short while. It was only after Sonic defeated Scourge and confronted Astrid many times before she finally believed him, and grew a grudge against the anti-mobius ruler. The last time they encountered him, Sonic fought him alone in the end, he had told Astrid he didn't want Scourge to use her again. Ever since then, she had hated Scourge. Now here he was, comforting her and scolding her for trying to end her life.. Has he changed? Who knows..

"Hey. You can relax.. I'm not going to do anything.." Scourge said.

Astrid, however, didn't relax. She didn't trust him with every fiber of her being. "I highly doubt that.." She said honestly.

Scourge frowned. "You don't believe me?"

Astrid glared at the green male. "No! You used me! You hurt me! You made me believe my friends never actually liked me, and made me hurt them! How do you expect me to believe you now!?" She yelled.

Scourge flinched with slight sadness. "Listen.. I really regret what I've done in the past.. I've actually stopped my tyrannical ways and settled down here."

Astrid turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you." She said as she began to walk out.

However, Scourge was persistent. He wanted to help her, and show her he was truly remorseful. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't go.." He murmured. "Please. Let me show you how sorry I really am."

Astrid chewed her lip. How could she know if he's telling the truth? Is this worth the risk? She sighed heavily as she relaxed.

"You have one chance to prove yourself.." She said without looking at him.

Scourge cracked a smile. "Thank you.. C'mon. Let's go for a walk. Maybe that'll help clear your head."

The young female smiled slightly. "Alright.."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, izzi back with a new chapter! I hope this story is going well with you guys, all feedback is welcome, please not hate :)

* * *

CH 5

=With Rouge & Shadow=

Shadow and Rouge were coming home from running a few errands. As they entered the house, they were puzzled. It was really quiet.. Whenever they came home from an errand they usually heard Astrid's loud music, or the T.V. but neither was on. Rouge ran upstairs and found that her room was empty.. She ran through the rest of the rooms, each one empty.

She came downstairs. "She's.. Not here. Do you think she went out?" She asked.

Shadow took a deep thought and nodded. "Probably. We should call her and see where she went."

Rouge took out her cell phone and dialed Astrid's number..

Riinnggg….. Riinnggg…. Riinnggg….. "Hello! Astrid here. I'm sorry I didn't answer, if you can try again later I might be available!"

Rouge's face went a little pale. She didn't answer.. She could be in trouble. She looked over to the black and red male.

"We have to look for her! Let's go!"

Rouge dragged Shadow as she ran out of their home. They ran through the roads, looking left and right for their best friend. So far.. They couldn't find her. Rouge took out her phone and dialed Astrid again, as they were running down an empty road, she heard Astrid's phone on a roof. She flew over and her eyes became pin pricks as she saw Astrid's phone and earphones near the edge. She took it, and flew back down to Shadow. She held out what she found to him, and his looks softened.

"Did… Did she-"

"NO! No.. She didn't. I know she's hanging out somewhere! She probably just left it here by accident." Rouge said, cutting him off.

Shadow gave a deep sigh and indulged in Rouge's search. The two of them ran down the roads, looking everywhere, asking everyone if they had seen Astrid. Rouge had nearly given up hope, until she found a saving grace.

"Now that you mention it.. I did see someone like that. She was walking around with this green hedgehog. They were walking towards the punk store 'Safe Haven'. Hope it helps." A young woman.

Rouge sighed happily and ran down the road to the store, she opened up the doors and was near tears as she found Astrid checking out trinkets. Rouge ran to Astrid and gave her a huge hug.

"ASTRID YOU WORRIED ME SO MUCH! I FOUND YOUR PHONE AT THE EDGE OF A ROOF AND I THOUGHT THE WORST HAD HAPPENED!" Rouge cried out frantically.

Astrid wiggled out of Rouge's hold and gasped for air. "Geez. That hurt.." She started. "Well.. funny you should say that.. Um.. well.. I kinnddaa was about to.." She muttered.

Rouge stared at Astrid for a long time, her eyes held worry, anger, and hurt.

"Why!?" She yelled.

Astrid flinched. She explained what she had felt, and why she thought it was the best course of action.

"Fuck him! He's a stupid two timing jerk! You can do better than him. There are waayy better men out there, you will find the perfect one and he will treat you with the love and respect you deserve! Trust me!" Rouge ranted.

After a few minutes of talking, Scourge came out from the back room and looked towards Astrid. He was going to speak, but he noticed Rouge and Shadow sort of cornering her and talking to her, in sort of a scolding, yet loving manner.

"Hey!" He called out.

Rouge and Shadow looked over and glared at him as they held onto Astrid.

"G-Guys! It's fine, he's cool. I promise!"

"I don't trust him. Sorry, but he's an asshole." Shadow said.

"I agree." Rouge piped in.

Astrid slipped out of their grasp and sighed heavily. "Listen guys! I'm being honest. He's fine."

Rouge and Shadow looked at the young female. If she was saying he was alright, then he really must be…

"Alright, but we'll be watching you snot face!" Rouge stated.

Scourge shrugged her off and leaned up against a wall cooly. "So what brings you two here?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "We're here with Astrid."

"I see. I heard what happened between Astrid and Sonic. I never realized how much of a fuck he was." He said, mostly to himself.

The two nodded. "What are you doing here anyway?" Rouge asked.

"I own this store." He admitted.

Rouge and Shadow looked around. Made sense, there was a lot of punk chains, collars, earrings, belts, leather jackets, band merch and posters. "How did you come to owning a store?"

"Ehh, long story short, I needed a new change of pace. It took a lot of thinking but can finally say I'm satisfied with my life." Scourge explained as he took in the sights of his store.

"Interesting." Shadow merely said.

"Anyway, enough about me, my main focus right now is her." Scourge said pointing to Astrid. "I want to make sure she doesn't fall too deep into the funk she's in." He stated honestly.

Astrid felt her cheeks turn red as she turned away. "T-thanks.." She muttered.

Scourge pat her head. "So how is it you guys haven't killed the blue rat? I, on the one hand, am having a hard time staying still."

"Believe me, Shadow wants to, but he's making sure Astrid is alright. He worries about her." She explained.

"Tch. I'm only here because you dragged me here." He sneered as he looked away.

Rouge merely chuckled at him. She knew deep inside, he cared. Astrid and Shadow were born together. They saw each other as brother and sister. While Shadow didn't show it, he was overprotective of her. Almost as if Astrid was the baby of the two. He knew she could hold her own, but he still helped her. It must have been crushing him seeing her so… hollow as she is now. Sonic was her first love, he was there to help her whenever she was in trouble. To have someone care for her so much after Maria, it felt nice, so he could understand why she is the way she is. He just can't help but worry.

Scourge gave a sly smile before looking at Rouge and Astrid. "So, how about we go and have some fun? Take our minds off of things."

The three nodded and left the store. Maybe a little fun was all Astrid needed to forget all about Sonic.

The group walked down to a nearby arcade and started playing some games, However, Astrid wasn't playing. The arcade reminded her of her date with Sonic.. The way they laughed and won prizes, and even slowly got closer together.. Tears slowly made their way into Astrid's eyes..

Without telling anyone, she left…

=With Sonic, a few days later=

He was currently running through the streets, looking for Astrid. He tried looking in many different locations, he even went through Anti-Mobius, but so far nothing. He was in Soleanna now, hoping she'd be here.

He looked through buildings, stores, and the waters to see if she was even enjoying the water. He jumped onto the roof of a house and looked through the other roofs. He grew a wicked smile when he found her, hugging her knees and staring into the water.

He hopped over to her and cleared his throat. "Astrid. I've come to apologize." He stated.

Astrid glared at him, tears pooling in her eyes and turned away. "Why should I believe you?! You took me on a date even though you already have a mate!"

Sonic donned a smile. "Ahh but that's where you're wrong Astrid. I didn't take you on a date. You assumed it was one. I didn't tell you I was taking you on a date, so therefore, you're feelings of hurt shouldn't exist."

Astrid's eyes brightened. He was right.. She assumed it was one.. It all must've just been a friendly outing from the start! As she stood up, she suddenly stopped and frowned.

"But.. You were about to kiss me.." she said in a near whisper.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Yeahh I meant to apologize about that. It was a sort of the spur of the moment thing, sorry."

Astrid sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"How about a hug?" Sonic offered.

Astrid was hesitant, but she hugged him. Sonic smiled deviously, he bared his teeth at an exposed part of her body and was ready to claim her, however. He was stopped as a rock hit him in the face.

"HEY! FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!"

The two looked over and saw Scourge, holding a pile of rocks. It made Sonic growl. Astrid was surrounding herself with wild and coarse people, her purity would be ruined..

"What are you doing here snot face?!" Sonic demanded, as he remembered him being locked up long ago.

"Didn't you hear? I got out for good behaviour." Scourge said with a teasing wink.

Sonic let out a snarl. "Listen, I'm here for Astrid. I came to apologize for a misunderstanding we had."

Scourge threw another rock. "She doesn't need your shit apologies!" he yelled.

Astrid bit her lip. Scourge was only being protective of her, but at the same time, Sonic really did seem remorseful..

As Astrid was about to hop off of the roof, Sonic suddenly grabbed her wrist, tightly.

"S-Sonic, you're hurting me!" She protested as she pulled her arm.

"You can't go to Scourge! He was after you remember!?" He yelled.

"Yeah I remember, but he changed! He's my friend. Now please let me go to him." She explained.

However, Sonic held tighter. His hard grip was making Astrid's wrist start to bruise over, and throb in pain. "Please! Let go!"

Astrid looked over to Sonic, she felt her heart stop. She became frightened at what she saw in front of her. Sonic's eyes were a dark, swamp green color, and his pupils seemed to be pin pricks.. Almost as if he's gone insane.

"You can't be friends with him! What if he's lying to you!? He could hurt you!" Sonic yelled.

"Y-you don't know that! He hasn't been cruel to me ever since we saw each other." She yelled back.

Scourge hopped onto the roof and pulled Astrid from Sonic's grasp. "She's right Sonic. I've changed my ways and I've become a better man. Better than you." He said with a glare.

Sonic grit his teeth, Astrid was becoming vulgar because of Scourge, She was under his influence and was becoming impure.. He had to stop her.

"Y'know Sonic, I almost actually gave you another chance because of my misunderstanding. But I'm starting to see your true colors.. Demanding, forceful, and egotistical. I just don't think I can be around you anymore. This is goodbye." Astrid explained before leaving.

The blue blur began to snarl, and lost control of his anger. He grabbed onto Astrid's hand, and gave her a swift slap across the face. The slap wasn't meant to hurt her, it was more of a degrading action. Sonic was breathing heavily, his eyes bright with rage.

Tears sparkled in Astrid's eyes as she put a hand to her cheek, Scourge's face twisted in rage, he grabbed Sonic by the neck tightly and tossed him off the roof, making him fall into the water on purpose. He knew of Sonic's inability to swim and wanted to make sure he nearly drowns for hurting Astrid like that. He went over to Astrid and held her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The young female sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I-I guess.."

"Let's get out of here."

Scourge held onto Astrid's hand and led her off the roof.

"You were better off without him anyway." He said.

Astrid smiled weakly. "If you say so.." She muttered.

The two walked down the road, hand in hand..


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys izzy here and with a new chapter, the next one might be delving into Astrid's past and how she became the way she is now. Idk yet, but anyway enjoy! All feedback is welcome! just no hate please :)

* * *

CH 6

Rouge was sitting around with Shadow, the two were talking about the situation with Sonic. They had heard about the assault and were greatly worried for Astrid.

"You know, he really surprised me.. His charisma and heroic act was truly flawless. Who would've thought Sonic would turn out to be like this.." Rouge murmured.

Shadow huffed. "More of a reason to kill him." He said crossing his arms.

"No, no. Let's not kill him." Rouge said, shrugging him off.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as we stay here, Sonic will keep coming back for her, we can't stay here."

Rouge sighed "You're right.. But should we move Astrid around so carelessly? She's in a delicate state right now."

"It's better to relocate than have Sonic being up our asses." Shadow snarked.

The young female nodded. "You're right.. Alright. Let's find Astrid and get outta here."

XXXXXXX

-? P.O.V-

I was walking down the road, my hands in the pocket of my sweater. I've been in Soleanna since I was sixteen. Reason was, I was on a journey of self discovery. I've always felt like the odd one out, always awkward, never taking action. But it all changed when I turned sixteen. I decided I was going to travel the world and discover who I am and become a better person. Someone who will take action, become more confident..

At least that's what I told myself…

A year after coming to Soleanna, rather than building my confidence, I sorta hid. My insecurities getting the best of me.. So I kinda became stuck. I only had one friend here unlike back in Mobius where I had Sonic and his group, although I didn't feel like I belonged with them..

I sighed as I looked off in the distance. This journey sure wasn't going well..

As I looked over to the ocean, my eyes set upon a beautiful sight.. A young woman standing at the pier, admiring the ocean, she had long beautiful midnight blue hair that had silver flecks blowing freely in the wind, her body was so curvy and filled out.. Beautiful plump, kissable lips.. Her eyes were red and purple with gold specks, though.. There was pain and agony clear in them.. I hadn't realized I was slowly approaching her until I clumsily tripped over the stairs leading to the pier.

The woman looked at me in surprise.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped me up.

I nodded as I blushed heavily. Way to make an impression dipshit..

"My name's Astrid, what's yours?" She asked.

I hadn't realized I was captivated in her eyes until she cleared her throat while looking awkwardly. I looked away as I felt my face blush harder.

"My name's S-Silver.." I muttered like an idiot.

Astrid smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you." She said happily.

I tried to give her a smile, but my face just felt numb. I felt a little intimidated by her presence.. She was just so beautiful, and.. Well.. I'm nothing special.

"It's nice to meet you too.. Um.. Are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you around?"

She smiled a little. "Kind of, I'm just here on um.. Vacation." She said as she twirled a finger around her beautiful hair.

I noticed a little hesitation in her voice, but I left it alone. It's none of my business. Before I could speak, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, I looked over and noticed it was Scourge.

"Sup." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back.

Scourge and I became friends when we both started out our lives here. He was really down in the dumps at the time and I offered him my hand, even though we were two different, I couldn't leave him in the rut. In turn, he helped me become more open minded, and assertive. Oddly enough, we have an unbreakable bond..

"I see you met Astrid. She's pretty chill y'know." He told me.

I smiled brightly. Hopefully I don't fuck this up. "So how long have you known each other?" I asked.

Astrid and Scourge looked at each other awkwardly. "Um.. We go pretty far back.." She said embarrassingly.

I nodded slowly. There must be some sort of past between them..

-Scourge's P.O.V-

I kept my arm wrapped around Astrid. I recognized that look Silver had, I had the same look when I ran into her for the very first time. If he thought he was going to have her before, or during mating season. He's dead wrong. I will win Astrid's heart before him.

Silver looked at us both. "Um. So are you two a.. Thing? I noticed his arm is around you.." He asked.

Astrid's eyes widened as she blushed cutely. However, she pushed me away making me fall on my ass. Thanks toots.

"Nononononono! We're just friends!" She sputtered.

Silver glanced at me and signaled a low growl. Ahh so that's how it is.. He's challenging me. I responded with a low growl as well.

We were officially fighting over Astrid.

As we were having a conversation, Rouge and Shadow came by, they looked like they were searching for us.

"Astrid! Thank goodness, you're alright. We need to leave." Rouge said.

Silver and my eyes widened. She's leaving now? Why? Was it because of that blue dick head?

"Why? What happened?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "It isn't safe here. Not with Sonic knowing our location now. We need to disappear so we can stay out of his radar." he explained

Astrid nodded. "Alright.."

She looked at the both of us, clearly she didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. "I'll see you." She said as the three of them left.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my fur. I explained what happened between Astrid and Sonic and why they're trying to stay out of Sonic's vision. He looked pissed off.

"We have to protect her! Clearly he's dangerous." He exclaimed.

I nodded. "We do. But Rouge and Shadow are with her, and they'll sooner kill themselves than let Sonic have her." I said. A little dark yeah, but it's the truth.

Silver nodded. "Alright. If you say so."

We soon went our separate ways.. Astrid has nothing to worry about. Shadow and Rouge have her back.

Or so I thought..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! here's a brand new chapter for you guys! This is going to be more of around Astrid and Shadow's time consumed by darkness for maybe the next few chapters, depends how much I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and any feedback is welcome, just no hate please.

* * *

CH 7

_-A few years ago-_

_"They should be in here… As from what I heard, they left everything untouched."_

_A lone figure made its way through rusted and practically broken halls in search of something. Their eyes scanned through the room carefully.._

_"There!" one large, moss covered conjoined capsules were in some sort of crate with a device surprisingly still active, and connected to it._

_They carefully approached the capsule, holding their breath. If what their sources were telling the truth, then what lies in it was the keys to ultimate chaos.. They tore down whatever moss they could and was confused at what they saw in the capsule; Two hedgehogs, one of them, a black and red one seemed to be holding the smaller one in a protective manner, their eyes were seemingly tightly shut. Were these two really the key? With a sigh they went up to the device and looked at it._

_"Hm.. it needs a password. If memory serves it should be M-A-R-I-A."_

_The computer was logged into, after going through all the files and data, they found two options; DETONATE or RELEASE. With an evil smirk, they clicked release. Within a minute the capsule opened.. They ran over and was pleased to see them awakening.. The first one, was as earlier stated, black and red, his fur seemed to be shaggy and puffed. He had crimson red eyes and wore a concerned expression, the smaller one was still being held by the first. She was midnight blue, her hair seemed to be long as it was wrapped around them about three times, if not, more and a portion of it seemed to be over her left eye. She had purple and red solid, pained eyes, and held a frightened expression._

_The male glared at the man in front of them. He seemed to be just close to his prime, and had a large mustache with small circle sunglasses._

_"Who are you, and why are you here?" the black and red male interrogated._

_"The name is doctor Robotnik, and I am here as I was informed the ultimate life forms were held captive here, I'm here to help.." He explained._

_The male narrowed his eyes as he held the small girl closely. "And why should I trust you?"_

_"Because if you and your little girlfriend here want to wreak vengeance for Maria's unjust execution. Then you'll need my help." He answered with an evil glint in his eyes._

_The male huffed. "This isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister, and if you truly mean what you say, then we will join. However I will keep an eye on you to be sure you keep your word. My name is Shadow the hedgehog, and this is my sister, Astrid Nebula Rose."_

_Robotnik had a sinister smile. "Shall we test your prowess in destruction to be sure you're up to par?"_

_XXXXXXX_

_Robotnik and his new members were in the middle of an empty field, He was going to use his robots against the two of them and see how much force they could conjure up. Shadow stood ready to fight, meanwhile Astrid used her fingers to comb through her hair nervously. With a swift press of a button, two huge robots dropped down and were quick to start attacking. Shadow quickly deflected many attacks and retaliated with much stronger force. Although Astrid was mainly dodging everything, fear struck in her heart._

_Robotnik sighed disappointedly. While Shadow was proving himself to be the ultimate life form, Astrid was being a scaredy baby. He went over towards her and put a hand on his chin. "You are the ultimate life form right?" He sneered._

_Astrid nodded a bit. "Then, you need to fight. If you don't fight you will fail your goal on vengeance." He explained in a bullying tone._

_Astrid nodded, now looking determined. Robotnik went back and kept an eye on Astrid and wanted to see what she could do. Although.. The moment she actually tried fighting, she kept getting her lengthy hair caught in many things causing her to fall back. She may need a haircut.._

_With and aggravated grunt, he sent his robots away. "Trainings over! Astrid, you need to get rid of that nest you call hair!" He angrily stated._

_Astrid nodded sadly._

_XXXXXXX_

_-9 months later-_

_After months of planning, Robotnik had the ultimate plan. Along with that, Astrid finally broke her shell. She is a fighting machine now. Although her fighting strength seemed unstable.. He had to make a few adjustments but now he had the perfect team.._

_Shadow and Astrid were silently looking out the window of the colony ark. They remembered the times Maria would stand here talking to them about life down below. Astrid sighed sadly. She remembered all the good times they had together.. But now it was all gone.. The people Maria loved so much killed her with no hesitation, now they will do the same. With no hesitation._

_As they watched the stars, Robotnik came in the room. "It's time." He merely said._

_Soon. Maria will be avenged.. Astrid and Shadow got ready and followed Robotnik._

_They arrived at Station Square with Robotnik, he had them set and ready to take the chaos emeralds. Astrid and Shadow stood on top of a building looking down._

_"Remember, capture as many chaos emeralds as you can find, and if you run into Sonic the Hedgehog, defeat him!"_

_Soon, Astrid and Shadow dropped down from the building and spread out. Astrid was looking in various jewelry shops, surely an idiot would mistaken a chaos emerald for a priceless diamond._

_She entered one of the many shops and looked towards the cashier._

_"You. Show me the most expensive jewels you own." She demanded._

_The cashier complied and brought out an assortment of diamonds, rings, and necklaces. Astrid looked through, and just as she thought. Some dingus thought it to be a diamond. She took the dark red emerald happily and stuffed it into her pocket._

_"Thanks." She sarcastically said._

_As she began to walk out, the cashier grabbed her arm. "Not so fast lady! You have to pay for that diamond!" He exclaimed._

_Astrid glared at the man with flaming anger as she felt his fat sweaty hands on her arm. "Let. Go." She said in a warning tone._

_However, the man held tighter. "Not until you pay for that diamond!"_

_Astrid's eye twitched, with one swift punch to the stomach, the man fell down, practically foaming at the mouth from the pain, and that's where she left him._

_XXXXXXX_

_Shadow had made it to G.U.N headquarters and was ready to start fighting his way inside. He took a deep breath, and in the blink of an eye, he ran through security and began searching. Each room he looked through, he grew more impatient, and angry as he seemed to only run into nothing._

_As he ran through one last room, there was a huge army already pointing their weapons at him, the emerald being behind them. He gave them an angry, yet annoyed glare._

_"I have no time for your foolish games.." He sneered as he got ready to run past them._

_The army of G.U.N readied their weapons as Shadow readied himself._

_With a deep breath, he ran right past them, and out of the room in a flash with everyone in pursuit of him. He held the green emerald in his hand tightly, making sure it didn't fall.._

_XXXXXXX_

_Shadow and Astrid met back up, Shadow had two emeralds, as well as Astrid. As they made their way to Robotnik's ship, they saw a blue blur zip right past them. To them, this must've been that Sonic Robotnik warned them about. Astrid pocketed the four emeralds they had and got ready to fight._

_The blur came back and stopped in front of them, a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and a cocky smile. This is him. Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic did a couple stretches before getting in a battle stance._

_"I haven't seen you two around before." He started. "But whoever you guys are, I'm Sonic, and I'm going to stop you!" He said in a confident tone._

_Shadow and Astrid glanced at each other before looking back at him. The two of them charged at Sonic in two different directions to confuse him, Although, Sonic kicked away Astrid and dodged Shadow's attack. This will be a challenging fight for the two of them.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter ready, I hope you like the story so far. all feedback is welcome, No hate though please and thank you._

* * *

_CH 8_

_Astrid and Shadow charged at Sonic, he dodged, but they were planning him doing this, and Astrid kicked Sonic in the stomach, making him falter._

_'She sure packs a punch..' He thought to himself._

_Shadow snuck up from behind and grabbed onto Sonics legs, with five fast spins, he let go and watched him fly away. They quickly ran back as Sonic was momentarily stopped. They jumped into Robotnik's ship and flew off._

_XXXXXXX_

_The three of them were back on ark. Shadow and Astrid presented the emeralds they collected. Robotnik took them and put them inside of a machine he was making._

_"Perfect.. Soon, we will show those people who they're messing with." Robotnik said sinisterly._

_Shadow watched him create the machine. It seemed to be beastly and made with a lot of rocket components, it had a swamp green color and pretty large. "Will this be enough to have our revenge?" Shadow asked, sort of doubting his creation._

_"Of course it will! As long as we have all seven of the emeralds we are guaranteed victory!" Robotnik exclaimed. "The other three are in a security vault. Guarded heavily." He explained._

_Shadow nodded. "Astrid and I will get them."_

_Robotnik held a hand up. "Let Astrid go on her own. I have a job for you."_

_Shadow's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. He usually always stuck by Astrid, mostly because they were sort of a power duo. With his assistance, she was quite the opponent. But with Astrid on her own, she tends to fluster.._

_"Fine." Shadow went over to Astrid and gave her a communication device._

_"What's this?" She asked._

_"This is so we can communicate. Robotnik is sending you to a heavily guarded security vault. That's where the last three emeralds are." He explained._

_Astrid nodded slowly. Soon she was sent to the security vault. She looked around as there were many security bots running around and many closed up safes._

**_"Astrid? Are you in?"_**

_"I made it in Shadow. There's just so many safes.."_

_"**Look at each one carefully. Don't panic."** he instructed._

_Astrid nodded. "Alright."_

_She began running through the safes, she made sure to use her long nails as lockpicks to be able to get through. She was quite frustrated as she went through many of them and only found money. Robotnik said the emeralds were here so where are they?! Astrid went up to the top level of the vault and was taken aback as she found Sonic already there holding three emeralds._

_"Lookin' for these? Nice try. But they don't belong to you." Sonic said as he pocketed them._

**_"Astrid? What's going on in there?"_**

_Astrid grit her teeth.. Sonic was an obstacle in their plans..** If he was out of the way** then they'd have a chance._

_"Looks like I might be here awhile. If I don't come back, avenge Maria for me." She said as she readied her fists._

_**"Astrid what are you doing?!-"** His voice was cut off as Astrid crushed her device._

_Sonic smirked. He felt a bit cocky at the moment. She thinks she can take him on? He'll just have to show her what he's made of.._

_The two charged at each other, Sonic was shocked as he had a strong punch to the stomach. He coughed out some spit as he faltered. Astrid's eyes were filled with great darkness.. She was broken.. The only thing keeping her going was avenging Maria. She took a hold of Sonic's neck and slammed him into the ground, he choked as he clawed at Astrid's hand. This girl meant business… and if he doesn't stop her soon, he'll only be left as a memory to others. She threw Sonic against the metal walls and axe kicked him in the shoulder, causing it to dislocate. Sonic looked up at the angry female and that's when he finally saw it.. He saw her broken stare, her blind rage. She was filled with hate and sorrow and she had no way of releasing it all so Robotnik used them.. He had to save them.._

_Astrid approached the blue blurs leg and bashed it with her knee, causing it to break. Sonic yelled out in pain. Before she could land another hit, a sudden bright light engulfed her and she was back onto the ark._

_"We saw what was happening on the security cameras.." Shadow said softly._

_Astrid looked away in shame. "I'm sorry.. I lost control.." She said as her eyes filled with tears._

_Shadow brought her in for a hug. Normally he was quite stone faced and bore an emotionless expression, but it was only towards Astrid he'd show emotion for since they've been together since their creation. Robotnik came in and looked at Astrid._

_"You didn't get the emeralds, but you succeeded in putting Sonic out of the way. Good work. We'll collect them tonight." He stated._

_The two nodded. Their vengeance was so close.. They just had to wait a little longer.._

_XXXXXXX_

_It was the middle of the night. Astrid and Shadow were outside of the hospital. From what they saw, Sonic had the emeralds and they had to take them. Shadow and Astrid they looked around for a place to enter through and found an open window. They slowly and carefully made their way up and entered the dark room. They looked around. This wasn't Sonic's room.. Shadow carefully walked out, Astrid looked at a certain hospital bed.. A young female bat was holding the hand of an elder bat. It seemed she had fallen asleep next the the old male bat. She grew sad eyes as she left the female alone._

_Shadow and Astrid went through many rooms, most of them had either old people, or people who have recently given birth. They continued on until they found a room with Sonic's name on it. With sneaky smiles they turned the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. Astrid looked at the lock of the door and frowned. It wasn't like many locks.. It was just a tiny hole. Astrid dug in her pockets and frowned more. Nothing.._

_"You stay here, and I'll go get the keys." Shadow whispered as he left._

_Astrid stood by the door, making sure not to look suspicious._

_XXXXXXX_

_The longer she waited the more nervous she became..It had been fifteen minutes since she saw Shadow. Is he okay..? Did he get caught? What happened? As she had an inner panic attack she jumped as the door suddenly opened. Her face was white as a ghost as she saw Sonic with a hard stare._

_"You don't really have any sympathy on the weak do you?" He said half-joking._

_He quickly dragged her in his room and locked his door. "If you're here for the emeralds then you're out of luck. I don't have them, They're pretty well hidden." Sonic said as he hobbled back to his bed. He looked at Astrid. When she wasn't fighting, her sadness was clear as day.._

_"What's going on?" He asked her._

_Astrid looked at him. "I..Um.. Why are you asking me that? I hurt you.." She said looking down._

_"I noticed.." He said chuckling. "But I can tell something is going on in that head of yours." He stated looking her down._

_Astrid looked away.. No one had ever asked her if she was okay this whole time.. And here was Sonic, someone who she hurt, asking her if she was doing okay.._

_Astrid's lip quivered. She shouldn't be telling her enemy anything.. But looking at his emerald green eyes.. She felt a sure security from him. Suddenly, she found herself telling him the story of Shadow and her creation and about Maria and what happened.. Sonic listened carefully with an opened mind, piecing together what may have led up to this moment.._

_In the end, Astrid began to cry a little. Sonic stared at her, Shadow and her never properly mourned the loss of their dear friend.. And Robotnik took advantage of that. Shadow and Astrid weren't bad people.. They were just in a bad place with someone giving empty promises.. Before any of them could speak, the doorknob began to jiggle. Looks like Shadow found the keys.. Astrid got up and went to the door and before she opened it, Sonic whistled at her._

_"Everything will be okay. Trust me." He whispered to her._

_Astrid only nodded before opening the door. Shadow was surprised to see Astrid._

_"Well? Do you have the emeralds?" He whispered as he noticed Sonic 'sleeping'._

_"He didn't have them.. We'll have to look somewhere else." She responded, hiding her watery eyes through her hair._

_Shadow nodded and they left the hospital.. They'll have to try somewhere else._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay, I had some writers block, but I'm here now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! All feedback is welcome, Just no hate please._

* * *

_CH 9_

_Shadow and Astrid separated to search for the last remaining emeralds._

_Astrid was looking around a high quality diamond shop, just in case they ended up here. As she went up to the cashier, she noticed an ivory bat already there, she was stuffing her pockets with jewels. Astrid's eyes narrowed at the bat._

_'Isn't she from the hospital..?' She thought to herself._

_She went up to the rather voluptuous female and tapped her shoulder. The bat looked over and saw Astrid. "Can I help you?" She asked._

_"Empty out those pockets." She threatened._

_The woman smirked. "Or what?"_

_Astrid snatched the priceless diamond from her hand. "If you don't empty your pockets, I'll destroy every jewel you come across." She said as played with the diamond._

_The young woman was visibly distressed as she watched the diamond. "Alright, alright fine. Only because I want to."_

_She took out all of the jewels from her pocket and Astrid eyed all of them until she found a chaos emerald. She grabbed it and looked at her. "Interesting. Where did you get this one?"_

_Her eyebrow twitched as she watched Astrid. "Some fox boy was in possession of that one. I just did what I could to get my hands on that one." She admitted._

_Astrid smiled and pocketed it. "Thank you for your business."_

_Before she could walk out, The young bat grabbed her wrist. "Uh I don't think so sweet face. That belongs to me." She said._

_Astrid let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I think this belongs to me now. So get on out of here and enjoy your other jewels." She said as she slipped out of her grasp._

_The young woman growled angrily as Astrid ran out. She soon began to follow.._

_=With Shadow=_

_Shadow was looking through Angel Island for the last of the emeralds, he looked everywhere before stumbling upon a shrine. There, two emeralds were held while two echidna stood by keeping guard. His blood eyes narrowed, he'll have to get rid of them in order to retrieve the emeralds. He went through the trees, careful enough as he didn't want them to be alarmed. As he carefully slipped to the ground, he quickly moved out of the way as the male echidna suddenly went to attack him._

_"You must be the one Sonic warned us about." He commented. "Where's your little friend huh? Did you come on your own thinking you would get the emeralds?" He said as he got into a fighting stance._

_Shadow glared at the cocky male. "I don't **think** I'll get the emeralds, I **know** I'll get the emeralds." He said as he charged at him._

_The male echidna dodged his attack and punched Shadow in the back, Shadow jumped over the echidna and zipped past him, quickly grabbing the emeralds. As he was about to leave, something caught his foot. He looked over and saw the female echidna._

_He glared at her as he tried to escape her grasp. But it seemed she had a pretty tight grip. As he fought off her hands, he thought of a plan..since Angel island was a floating island, he could throw these off the edge.. He'd just need Astrid to be at his location.. He used all of his strength to throw the emeralds off the island as he let out an ear deafening whistle._

_=With Astrid=_

_Her ears twitched as she caught wind of a high whistle. She knew it was Shadow. During their creation, they were given high powered hearing, they could hear a whistle from a far distance as long as it was made within a high pitch. She quickly ran towards the direction she heard it from._

_By the time she made it to where she heard the whistle, she saw two emeralds tangled in vines. He must've hid them here.. She climbed the tree and took the two emeralds. She let out a loud whistle to signal him she has them. She began running back to Robotnik's ship, not noticing the ivory bat still on her tail.._

_XXXXXXX_

_The two made it back to the ark, although Shadow came a little later as he had to fight off the echidna. They were quite an opponent when they were using their fists.._

_As they began to hand over the emeralds, a voice was heard._

_"Excuse me! I've come to retrieve my emerald!"_

_Astrid growled as she recognized the classy tone of voice. She turned around and glared at her. "Excuse me, why were you following me!?" She asked with anger in her voice._

_"Who are you anyway?" Shadow asked with disdain._

_"I am, Rouge The Bat, and what your little friend has is mine! I had it first!" She said pointing at Astrid._

_Astrid put her hands on her hips, she was ready to yell until she thought of something. "Hey.. You're a treasure hunter right?"_

_The bat was confused for a second but she smiled. "The best thief around." She said confidently._

_Shadow and Astrid eyed each other before nodding. She could be useful.. "Alright.. How about this.." Astrid started. "You get access to all the beautiful jewels you could find, and in exchange, you help us." She said._

_Rouge grew a twinkle in her beautiful aqua eyes. "Really..?" She asked._

_Astrid nodded. "Really, really." She responded._

_"Well, well, well. I can't really reject such a beautiful offer. Count me in. As long as I have my jewels, you can count on my help." She said as she hugged the young female._

_Soon plans were explained and everyone dispersed. All except Rouge. She held her wrist to her face. "This is Rouge coming in, I've successfully infiltrated ark and have earned the trust of Eggman and his accomplices. I'll have a follow up later today.."_

_XXXXXXX_

_=With Sonic=_

_Sonic was finally back on his feet, thanks to the help of his kitsune friend Tails. He had made a quick little device to help on fixing his broken bones and other injuries. His next goal was to stop Eggman from using Shadow and Astrid. From what he was told, they took the last three emeralds, so it was only a matter of time until they caused total destruction._

_"Tails, have you found their location?" He asked._

_"I have, they're somewhere on space colony Ark." He said as he was focusing on his computer._

_Sonic nodded. "We have no time to lose. Let's go."_

_The two boys ran out of Tails's workshop and got into the tornado. "So how are we going to get in there?" Sonic asked._

_"I upgraded the tornado to transform into a rocket ship, so we'll be able to fly into space and find the ark." Tails explained as he began transforming his plane._

_XXXXXXX_

_=With Astrid=_

_Astrid stared out the window and looked at the stars with sad eyes._

_"We're so close.. Just a little longer, Maria.." She said to herself._

_"Maria huh? That girl that was killed fifty years ago?"_

_Astrid looked over and saw Rouge. "What's it to you?" She hissed as she looked away._

_"Harsh." She said with a laugh. "C'mon you can trust me. If we're going to work together you should tell me why you're doing all of this." She explained._

_The young female made a face. She was right.. With a sigh, she explained her relationship with Maria and what happened, and why they planned on making a machine that'll cause the total annihilation of the humans._

_Rouge stared at her, her blue eyes held sympathy. She deduced the same thing Sonic did. They weren't bad guys at all.. They just didn't grieve her loss properly.. Rouge put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey, it's alright.. You know.." Rouge chewed her lip as she stopped. Should she suggest Eggman might be using them..? She took a deep breath. "Have you ever thought that Robotnik might be using you..?" She whispered._

_Astrid stared at the floor. Her eyes unblinking.. Robotnik using them…? No.. that can't be. He promised to avenge Maria with them.. "N-No.." She began. "He couldn't be, he promised." She said with a weak laugh._

_Rouge's ear twitched as she heard footsteps, she turned and saw Shadow. His eyes told that he heard everything. He nodded as he felt that they might just be pawns to Robotnik's plan. As Rouge slowly rubbed Astrid's back, Robotnik came in the room._

_"It's time." He started. "Soon the world will kneel before us!" He announced with a wicked laugh._

_The three of them got up and followed the mad doctor. He showed them his beastly creation; It seemed to resemble some sort of dragon, it was a sickening green color with large sharp metal teeth. It had large sharp metal claws on its fingers and toes. It had all seven emeralds around its belly, it looked like it would be quite difficult to pull them off.. The dragon also seemed to be equipped with lethal weapons.. This definitely will cause some destruction.._

_Soon, Robotnik took them all down to Mobius and let the dragon loose. It began to destroy buildings, cars, and everything it got its hands on. Astrid and Shadow were standing on its shoulders, watching everyone run away in fear with delight. This is what they deserved for taking away someone as sweet and innocent as Maria. As the dragon continued its destruction, they saw a familiar blue blur strike its face._

_They glared. Sonic.. Soon, Sonic came in front of them. He held his trademark smirk. "So this is what you guys were using the emeralds for." He started. "Well too bad it's about to end so soon!" He said as he went for the emeralds. As he attempted to pull them out, he was surprised as they wouldn't budge.. Soon he was slapped away by the giant machine. Meanwhile, Robotnik was in his egg carrier, watching the scene unfold. Everyone was running in fear, buildings were being knocked down, and Sonic was having a hard time trying to stop his creation. His plan was coming together.. He just needed to give it a bit more power.. He looked at the two life forms on the dragons shoulder with satisfied smiles. His eyes locked onto Astrid. When he first saw her potential, he was blown away.. Her strength was something he never imagined, he had to tone her down as she was becoming unstable. He knew there was much more power inside her, she just didn't use it. A power like that would be a shame to waste.._

_Robotnik used a metallic arm to snatch her. "I'm sorry Astrid, but you hold power inside that will help our dragon friend here become much more powerful.. You'll serve as a strength vessel." He revealed. Shadow was glaring at the mad scientist with venom. He was trying to use his sister for his machine.. Rouge was right.. He was just using them.. He followed Robotnik as he began to fly away with Astrid.._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry about the wait. I was in a bit of a funk.. Anyway, all feedback is welcome! just no flaming please!_

* * *

_CH 10_

_Eggman shoved Astrid into large tube that had wires coming out from the top. He smiled evilly as he watched her struggle._

_"Face it. You won't be able to escape that tube, your power will be sucked out of you and will be in our dragon friend to help him wreak more havoc." He said as he began to take her into a larger carrying ship._

_"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!" She yelled._

_Eggman let out a loud laugh. "You don't have a choice in the matter, your power is exactly what we need and you will be giving it to us now."_

_As Eggman began to leave, he heard a loud explosion coming from his base. He quickly looked over and wasn't surprised when he saw Shadow. But he was surprised when he saw Shadow filled with a rage he had never seen before.. His blood red eyes had murder written all over them. With quick movements, he began to fly away, but it was no use. Shadow used his jet shoes to make his way to the mad scientist and break into his ship._

_"**Let. Her. GO!"** He growled, practically making Eggman piss himself._

_Eggman pressed a button, and a tube was released. Shadow went after it with quick haste. When Shadow was out of ear shot, Eggman cackled. He had sent a decoy, and planned to escape as quickly as possible with Astrid._

_XXXXXXX_

_Astrid was connected to a strange machine from inside the dragon machine. Eggman was cranking some kind of wheel and flipping levers. Astrid grew more and more scared. Was this going to hurt..?_

_Eggman flipped the last lever and soon, Astrid began to feel excruciating pain all over her body. It felt like she was being electrocuted over, and over again.._

_She squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to endure, but it wasn't working.. Eggman was cranking up the power. Soon enough, she passed out.._

_After two hours, she woke up. Her vision was blurry, she didn't recognize the room around her, she looked up as best as she could. All she saw was a fuzzy silhouette. The person seemed older, and it was clear there was distress in his unclear features. He put a hand on the glass and a tear slid down his cheek._

_"**I'm sorry Astrid.. But this must be done.. You are my only hope.."**_

_Astrid soon passed out again, she woke up again another hour later and she looked around as she felt weak. She was back in the tube Eggman trapped her in.. was what she saw a dream..? A memory..? Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly saw someone entering the room. From what she could see, it was a hedgehog._

_Soon, they came in the light, and it was revealed to be Sonic. "So this is where you are." He merely said as he looked around._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him._

_"Long story, but Shadow actually came to me for help. He told me Eggman was going to use you for his sick plans so I decided to help."_

_Astrid looked away. "Why help? We're bad people.. I hurt you." She said sadly._

_Sonic came to her and put a hand on the tube. "I don't think you're all that bad. I think you're just misguided. I can help you know."_

_Astrid looked into his emerald green eyes. They held nothing but determination and hope. She put a hand where Sonic's was. "Please.. Help me.." She whispered, nearly breaking down into tears._

_Sonic gave her his signature smirk. "Will do." With one swift punch, he broke the tube and let her out. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the giant machine._

_The two of them ran out to where Shadow was, his blood red eyes held relief as he saw Astrid with Sonic. "I found her, just like you wanted me to. Now how do we stop this machine?"_

_Before he spoke, he noticed Sonic and her holding hands. With a glare he took his sister and held her near him. "We have to first find the release hatch for the emeralds inside of it. When we release the emeralds, there should be a self destruct switch hidden somewhere. We just have to be careful, there are lots of hidden traps inside of it." He explained._

_Sonic nodded. "I'll take care of that. After all, I **am** pretty fast." He said with a cocky attitude._

_Shadow's brow twitched. He felt like Sonic was challenging him. "We'll just see about that." Soon the two of them ran ahead, leaving Astrid alone. Her eyes were trained on Sonic the whole time. Something was bugging her about him.. He had a familiar air about him for some reason.._

_XXXXXXX_

_Sonic and Shadow were back inside of the machine. They both went separate ways, Sonic was going to release the emeralds, and Shadow was going to activate the self destruct mechanism._

_Meanwhile, Eggman had no clue on what was happening and was just enjoying the destruction his machine was causing, and the hard effort the rest of Sonic's group was trying to put in to stop the machine._

_Rouge was by Astrid's side. Oddly enough she felt a need to protect her after hearing her story about Maria and why they had done this. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax. I believe Sonic and Shadow are fine there. I doubt they would let this thing kill them." She said._

_=With Sonic & Shadow=_

_Sonic and Shadow were actually having a hard time getting through the machine's traps. They were actually well hidden and activated **quickly**. It was practically made as if Sonic was going to try to infiltrate here.. But they couldn't give up. Not when they were so close.._

_Shadow pushed forward. Determined to stop Eggman's terrible machine. He skillfully dodged all of the dangerously sharp traps and finally made it to the self destruct button._

_"I made it. Did you release the emeralds?" Shadow asked, channeling in to Sonic on his walkie talkie._

_"Already done! Hit that button and let's high tail it outta here!"_

_Shadow took a deep breath. He'll have to be quick. He won't know how long that count down will be. With a quick, but hard slam. He pressed the button._

**_**Self destruct activated** **Counting down.. 11..10..**_**

_Shadow quickly ran through all the traps as the countdown was nearing its final numbers. He was nearing the exit until something took hold of his leg. A metal claw.. He pulled as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge.. Was he going to die here..? And leave Astrid to fend for herself..? No.. He had to get out of this death grip. For him, and his sister.._

_He got to his feet, and began to run, pulling the metal claw as hard as he could with his leg. He moved his legs faster and faster, but it wasn't budging.. He was going to die here..but at least it won't be in vain.._

_As he braced himself. Suddenly he felt the pulling claw release from his leg._

_"You're really going to accept dying to one of Eggman's machines?"_

_He looked over and saw Rouge. She smirked at his speechless demeanor. She grabbed his hand and flew them out of the machine just as it exploded. They landed right where Sonic and Astrid were, Astrid ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were going to die.." She muttered._

_Shadow merely 'hmphed' as he let her hug him.. Sonic smiled at them. They really weren't as bad as Astrid thought they were.._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Welcome to a brand new chapter! Any thoughts, questions, or suggestions you can P.M. me! Please no flaming!

* * *

CH 11

=Present Time=

Astrid stared out of the window of the new hideout they had. She sighed heavily as the memory of Sonic's deranged face flashed every now and then, making her grow more and more worried. What happened to him? Why was he like this..?

As she kept thinking to herself, she heard a knock on her door. She looked over and saw Rouge. "Hey there. Sorry about moving everywhere.. We just can't afford Sonic coming after you with the way he is.. Shadow and I are going to figure out what happened to him.." She explained.

Astrid nodded. Soon Rouge went downstairs. Rouge went over to Shadow and sighed deeply.

"So, if we want to find out how Sonic seems a little off his rocker, we should call Amy." She suggested.

"Amy?" He asked.

"She had been in love with Sonic for a very long time from what the group told me, so let's call her first."

Shadow nodded and dialed Amy's number.

"**_Hello?"_**

"Amy, it's Rouge and Shadow, we have a couple of questions regarding Sonic."

"_**Oh. Okay, what's up?"**_

"We noticed he seemed a little… off if you catch my drift." Rouge started. "He attacked Astrid the other day from what a friend of ours told us, and he appeared to have been in some sort of in raged state. Has anything happened to him as of late?"

Amy was silent for a minute. "_**I know what you're talking about… This isn't the first time this has happened.."** _She reveled. "_**Sonic had acted like this for awhile.. It was the last mission he had ever gone on to stop Eggman. It was when I had gotten abducted. Eggman was planning on draining me of my essense and transfer it into a machine he was building. He told me my strength was what he needed to complete his robot and he was just about ready to do it when Sonic crashed into his base. I told him what he was going to do, and he got furious. After freeing me he told me to run, run as far as I could and I did. Sonic took days to get back.. But when he did, he wasn't the same"**_

Amy took a deep, yet shaky breath. "_**The heroic light he had was gone.. All that was left was a hollow shell.. We didn't know what happened, but he insisted he was fine. He ignored all of us for weeks..but when he came around, he was back to normal. It was weird, I didn't think anything of it since I was just so happy to have him back. I worked up the courage to ask him to be his mate and… something seemed to snap.. I knew it was a long shot to be his mate but.. The way he rejected me.. I noticed his eyes.. They weren't the beautiful emerald green color I loved long ago.. They were more.. Slime green.. There was no light in them and his fur had turned a dark color. He.. He looked mad you see, and said terrible things to me.."**_

Amy sounded like she was crushed as she spoke. "_**The next week he came to me and he told me he was sorry for what he said and that he wasn't feeling like himself that day. But I swear I sometimes I see that side of him when he's with Astrid.. It's not as intense, it's more of a possession act.."** _Amy paused for a second. "_**There's something wrong with him. Something happened to him during his last mission and he's not saying anything. You have to stay away from him. I can try and do what I can with Tails and the others, just keep Astrid safe. I have to go, I'll bring up new information when I can."**_

Soon, they hung up, Rouge looked at Shadow. "This is serious.. Maybe we should call Scourge to come help us.. He's the only one who could match Sonic in a battle aside from you."

Shadow huffed as he crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly able to care for Astrid myself. I don't need that snot nosed pervert here." He said angrily.

Rouge shook her head. Shadow was always an over protective guardian when there was another male involved with Astrid. "Shadow. What if we're not here and Sonic comes after her? We'll need the back up." She reasoned.

Shadow crossed his arms. "I said no. I'm all the backup we need." He said stubbornly.

Rouge sighed. "If you say so.."

=With Sonic=

He paced back and forth in his temporary home. It seemed that Astrid escaped his grasp after he lost control of himself..

'She seems close to Scourge.. I can try to beat some words out of him..' He thought to himself darkly.

He walked out of his home and made his way down to 'Safe Haven'. He went inside and looked over to Scourge, who was currently stocking his shelves.

"Welcome to Safe Haven, feel free to browse and buy or just hang out." He droned out.

Sonic growled. "Hey snot face!" He called out while getting his fists ready.

Scourge looked over with a hard glare. "What do you want?" He snarked.

"The location of Astrid!"

Scourge let out a loud, protective growl. "Fat chance! Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!"

Sonic clenched his fists tightly, anger slowly brewing. This means war.. "I'll find her.. One way or another I will find her, and she'll come to me!" He said as he ran out of his store.

Scourge glared at the doorway. He believed Shadow and Rouge will keep her safe. He didn't feel the need to worry..

=Back with Rouge and Shadow=

Shadow was home alone with Astrid. Rouge had gone out to do a few errands. He kept watch around the house as Astrid was upstairs. A lot of thoughts were brewing in his head. What happened to Sonic that day? What did Eggman do to him..? He sighed heavily. Mating season was soon, he knew Astrid will be vulnerable then. He'll have to have his guard high during that time..

He walked upstairs and went over to Astrid. "How's it going?" He asked.

Astrid looked down. "I.. I don't know.. I feel silly running away from Sonic rather than facing him.."

Shadow rubbed her head. "Don't. He's clearly become dangerous. If we hadn't left, he would've hurt you, or worse." He said.

Astrid nodded slightly. "I guess.. What are we going to do about him now?"

"Rouge is trying to find out some more info about what might've happened to him during his last mission. If we could at least pick up a lead, we may be able to do something." He explained.

Astrid nodded, soon, Shadow went back downstairs to continue his watch. Astrid decided to take a short nap to take her mind off of the whole situation.

XXXXXXX

=Astrid's dream=

Astrid was in a dark room. The only thing in front of her was a door, she opened the door slowly and was brought into a church. She noticed everyone was weeping and wearing all black, she noticed a casket up front and ran up to it. Her heart dropped as she saw who was inside.. It was her. Her midnight blue fur had turned sickly grey, and noticeable hidden bruises and other markings were around her body. She heard footsteps and looked over and saw Sonic. His eyes were dull and he seemed to be biting back a smile.

"If only you had listened to me.." he whispered. He put a hand on her cheek and grew a smirk. "I wouldn't have gotten rid of you.."

Astrid stared at the blue 'hero' with wide eyes. Why..? why was he doing this.. What happened to him? Astrid's eyes watered with angry tears, she attempted to tackle the blue blur, but only to phase right through him. She didn't move as she wept.

"WHY!? WHY AM I THE ONE HE'S AFTER!?"

Soon, everything faded away and a bright light was the only thing in front of her.

"_**The truth will all be revealed in due time."**_

Astrid looked up at the bright light. "Who are you!? And why are you helping me?!"

"_**All will be revealed soon child.. For now, you must return to Soleanna. You've allies that need you."**_ Soon, Scourge and Silver's faces appeared.

Astrid sniffled as she looked at them. "B-But Sonic is in Soleanna."

"_**They need you child, and you need them.."**_

"B-But I barely know them!"

Soon the light faded away and Astrid woke up. Shadow was next to her, looking a little worried.

"You were fighting in your sleep." He said.

"Oh.. um.. Well.." Astrid explained the dreams she's been having as of late, and what dream she had a few seconds ago.

Shadow's face hardened. It seems she's being led by unknown forces.. He didn't like it, but they would have to have Scourge and Silver come to them since they somehow play an element to this situation..

"I'll call Rouge and tell her to pick them up and bring them here. Maybe they have information we need.." He said as he went downstairs.

Astrid looked to her toes. Sonic was planning something, something dark and they need to figure it out before it's too late.. Astrid went downstairs and sat outside in the backyard, looking at the blue sky.

'What is that bright light, and why is it guiding me?' She thought to herself..

As she continued to gaze at the sky, she felt a sharp sting at her neck and everything turned black..


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I had a strong writer block issue and I've gotten into the babysitting business. I'll try updating more from here on

* * *

CH 12

Astrid's vision was blurry as she woke up. All she could see was a blurry light, from what it looked like, she was staring at a ceiling. As she began to move, she felt like her arms and legs were bound. This caused her to panic and begin to wiggle around, but it seemed like she was bound tight.

"Moving like that won't set you free."

Astrid moved her head up as best as she could. "Who's there!?" She yelled.

Soon, the holder of the voice showed themselves and showed to be Eggman. This caused her to freeze. "R-Robotnik?! What are you doing here?! I thought Sonic got rid of you!" She yelled.

Eggman cackled. "That's where you're wrong. He didn't get rid of me, in fact. He and I have been working together!" He revealed.

Astrid's eyes widened at the revelation. This couldn't be true.. "No.. You're lying!" She yelled as she fought against her restraints.

Eggman smirked at her. "Think what you will, but what I say is in fact the truth." he said as he began to leave.

"W-WAIT! NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she felt herself shake with fear. Where is she…? When was she going to be saved..?

XXXXXXX

"Shadow you need to calm down!"

Rouge was trying to relax the enraged male as he was looking through his suitcase. For reasons such as this, he made sure to bring a gun. With Astrid snatched away, he wasn't thinking straight. Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow. Listen, please. Everything is going to be okay. We'll find her. Let's call Scourge, and Silver, maybe even Sonic's group so that they can help."

Shadow clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Fine. You call Amy, and I'll call Scourge."

The two separated and called them, after talking to them, they came to each other.

"Scourge will be here as soon as pos-"

Suddenly a portal came open in between them and Scourge came out pulling Silver along. "ALRIGHT WHO TOOK HER!?" He yelled.

"Good to see you still have your warp ring. Also, we have no clue yet." Rouge said.

Scourge was clenching his fists tightly as he ranted on and on, while Silver looked at Shadow and Rouge.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"Well.." Rouge began explaining the whole ordeal with Sonic and what they know so far and why they were hiding. After awhile Shadow took over and explained his part, why he was on watch while Rouge was gone, and Astrid's dreams.

Silver nodded along with the explanation. "I see… He's really dangerous then.. He must've been the one that took her.." He said.

As they thought amongst themselves, they suddenly heard a crash. They went over to the living room and found a rock with paper on it.

_** "Listen here, if you ever want to see her again**_

_** Follow the following instructions:**_

_** 1\. Bring Scourge to these coordinates**_

_** 2\. Bring Shadow to these coordinates**_

_** 3\. Bring the chaos emeralds to Eggman's base, alone, Rouge.**_

_** Those are my demands, follow them and you will see her."**_

Everyone was silent. They didn't want to follow those demands.. But Astrid's life was at stake.. "We have to do it. We can't let Astrid die because of us.." Silver said.

"But, isn't Astrid the ultimate life form like you? Surely she should be powerful." Scourge asked Shadow.

"She is. But during the time we worked with Eggman, he took most of her power. She's barely even stronger than Sonic, and barely as fast as I am.." He explained.

Scourge huffed as he crossed his arms. "Well shit. Then I guess we have to follow those demands.."

Rouge suddenly perked up at them. "Not necessarily! We have Tails remember?! He could make just about anything! He could probably even make a chaos emerald!" She explained.

"So.. Make false emeralds, give them to possibly Eggman, and run off with Astrid?" Silver explained.

"Exactly!" She said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Seemed to be possible. Astrid will be saved soon enough! At least.. That's what they thought..

=With Astrid=

Astrid was still fighting her restraints, she thought maybe if she fought hard enough, she'll come loose. As she fought, she heard footsteps.

"Who's there!?" She called out.

A chuckle erupted from the person's throat. "Why it's your number one hero of course."

Astrid's eyes hardened. "Sonic.."

He came out from the shadows and smirked at her. "At least be a little glad to see me!" He said sarcastically.

The young female merely glared at him. This wasn't the hero she knew and loved.. This was someone entirely different, someone darker. Sinister. Sadistic.

"Fuck you." She spat.

His sarcastic smile turned into an angry frown. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Listen here Bitch, if you think acting tough will help you here, you're dead wrong. Here, you're nothing more than a dirty whore who will do anything I say, and if not. Then I have no use for you.. Alive at least.." He said. His eyes were solid.. They were back to the slime color they were once before. They held no emotion.. They were.. Hollow.

Astrid stood silent. For now, she had to try and keep her wits about her until Shadow came for her. Sonic left after ensuring she was still tightly bound. The young female stared at the ceiling, she tried to keep her composure, but was failing.. She was scared.. Scared of what was going to happen to her.. Scared of what plans Sonic had for her. Especially with the dream she had, she had to really be on her toes.. Tears stung her eyes.. She was silently hoping Sonic wasn't planning on doing what she thinking.. Anything but that…

Her lip quivered with fright as she tried to think of ways to escape. She wiggled her wrists against the rope. She figured if she wiggled enough, it would snap. She took a deep breath and began to fight through her binds..


End file.
